colorchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
TheColorLife
TheColorLife is a YouTube account created by Timothy Alcid. It is responsible for handling all animation related content, which includes the Color Challenge series created by the Intelligent Auk Idea Studio (Timothy's production company). He is also an administrator of The Color Challenge Information Center, as ''ThePika123''. History The channel was created on October 9th, 2013 as The Official Color Dare Channel in order to handle Timothy's new show, Color Dare: WADEO! TBfG! in a new channel instead of Timothy's main account, alcid34, similar to the [http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island#Production case of Battle for Dream Island.] On October 4th, 2014, TheColorLife celebrated its one year anniversary by changing the icon and uploading their version of "Keep on Cleaning!", an Inanimate Insanity song. On June 22nd, 2016, the channel reached 1000 subscribers. In response, a color short was created. Features These are some of the main features that the channel does: 'The Color Challenge!' "The Color Challenge!" is the channel's main feature. It is an object show featuring colors instead of objects (though Timothy plans to put some in the show as participants). Please see the wiki article about the show for more information. 'The Color Challenge! Shorts' The Color Challenge! Shorts are small videos that are created for introducing a new character, filling in time between new episodes, and just for plain fun. Usually, these shorts are usually related things going on in Timothy's life or to fill time during development of an episode. Sometimes, these shorts are also based on "fads", where a video that is considered funny or significant spawns new videos created by others. Due to the fact that Timothy likes to be unique from others and hates repitition, fads created by TheColorLife tend to be different from others, but still follow the main plot of the fad. It was confirmed by Timothy that he won't do anymore fads as part of "deobjectifying" the show to distance the show from other object shows. Reaction Videos Reaction videos were videos created for the purposes of commenting on a episode of a particular object show. The first one created by the channel was Inanimate Insanity II: Episode 6 where it shows only Timothy reacting. The first one with both Timothy and Ryan was the next one about Shape Battle: Episode 3b. There has been some instances where Timothy was by himself due to Ryan refusing to do the reaction with him, such as Challenge to Win: Episode 13 or Object Insanity: Episode 1 . Timothy has decided to not make anymore reaction videos, due to Alcid34 Productions' restrictions on ponies (which has been since been relaxed since Timothy watched MLP for a little bit) and that Timothy would have to deal with "stupid 10 year olds are caring waaaaay too much for a simple joke" due to the dark jokes used in the reaction videos. A new Episode 8 Reaction Video was uploaded on July 18th, 2015. 'Inanimate Insanity II: Episode 7 Reaction Video controversy' When the reaction video to Episode 7 of Inanimate Insanity II was uploaded, there was a part in the reaction video where Timothy and Ryan left the room during the muscial number of the episode (due to the fact that both of them dislike musicals). Because of this, it outraged most of the object show community and is currently the most disliked video in the history of the channel. Timothy later apologized to the show's creators, Adam Katz and Taylor Grodin, though the video still continued to get negative reviews and dislikes and a tarnished record in the channel's reputation. The video is currently present via this link, and though the video was edited to remove the controversal part in order to reestablish with the object show community, it has been since restored. A video called Keep on Cleaning! (Colorful Cover) was uploaded in order to apologize to the community since commenting isn't enough. As of January 24th, 2016, all reaction videos are in private, including the II 2: Episode 7 reaction video is currently private for unknown reasons. Former Features Icon Gallery TheColors.png|First logo for TheColorLife (called "The Official Color Dare Channel" at the time), used from October 9th, 2013 - January 28th, 2014 White.png|Second logo for TheColorLife, used from January 28th, 2014 - October 4th, 2014 (Though used in the outro from Mid 2014-Mid December 2014) ColorLifeLogo3.png|Third Icon, changed for the one year anniversary of the channel. Used October 4th, 2014 - October 29th, 2015 11.png|Modified version of the Third Icon, in commemoration of the September 11th Attacks. Used September 11th, 2015 1516ChannelIcon.png|Fourth icon for TheColorLife used from October 29th, 2015 - October 28th, 2016. Features the two "mascots", Yellow and Tanny Tweeko. TheColorLifeLogo2017.png|Fifth icon used from October 28th, 2016 - April 7th, 2017. Features characters from Timothy's two shows, The Color Challenge! and Oliver's Junebug Stories. TheColorLife10.png|Sixth icon used from April 7th, 2017 - March 1st, 2018. Used for celebrating T.I.A.I.S's 10 years on YouTube Alcid34.png|Seventh channel icon used from March 1st, 2018 - October 12th, 2018 TheColorLife.jpeg|Eighth icon, used to celebrate five years. Used from October 12th, 2018 - present Trivia Center *The third channel icon has Red, Blue, and Gray on it, representing the first characters made for Color Dare. * Timothy mentioned that in order to remember the founding date of the channel (October 9th, 2013), he used an episode from The Amazing World of Gumball, called The Shell, where he got excited that two characters that have a crush on each other, Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald, finally kissed. The U.S release date for the episode was on October 9th, 2014, exactly one year after the founding of the channel. *The channel name was inspired by DormLifeOfficial .